


Live Bed Show

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: This bed has seen it all.





	Live Bed Show

**Author's Note:**

> ……我来发垃圾文了。
> 
> 我200000年前就想写的一个梗。（没有那么久 也就半年前吧）泥浆的歌真是太适合用来写这种distort的文了。
> 
> 我觉得两位在镜头前的表演型人格实在是太适合搞个类似的文了，非球员设定，现代普通人。也终于是满足了我开他们俩车的愿望。（呼气）我好了。
> 
> ……呃，其实就是个垃圾文，大家还是别看的为好……

约翰的眼睛突然闪闪发光起来，他转向身子底下的男人，在湿漉漉的，翘起的金色刘海之间，眼睛闪烁着，兴奋地说道：“有人在看我们。”

凯尔转过头，朝着他所示意的方向望去……那儿确实有一个小小的摄像头。

他惊讶地张大了嘴（其实也说不上是多惊讶，只是故意夸张地作出那样的姿态罢了。），瞪起眼睛，而约翰的笑嘴则咧得更开起来，他骑在矮一点男人的身上，前后难耐地晃动着腰，摇得两人身下的床发出年久失修而导致的嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

“真的？”凯尔露出一副似乎还觉得此事颇有意思的表情来，毕竟夜店的房间里会装摄像头这种事他也只是听说过，亲身经历那倒没有，“我的老天，那东西真的就放在那里？”

“我不知道。”约翰打了个酒嗝，咯咯地笑起来，随后捂住了自己的脸，“我们要去关掉它吗？”

“你觉得它开了？”

“它亮灯了，凯尔，它肯定开了。”约翰从手掌底下露出半张脸，眼睛里一片朦朦胧胧的，完全是还没从酒精里清醒过来的样子，“去关掉吗？”

凯尔没有说话。

他知道自己大约能掌握这个问题的主动权。因为如果约翰真的想去关掉这个摄像头，他会主动下床动手，或者用更严肃决绝一点的语气要求他的，但现在他没有，连语气也变得疑惑而暧昧不定起来。于是凯尔思考了两秒钟，抬起头望向骑在自己身上的约翰：“我不想把它关掉，约翰，你怎么想？你没问题吗？”

他听见约翰极为明显的倒吸了一口气。

“操。”他一只手落下来，压在凯尔的胸口上，张开嘴喘着气，脸红了一大片，“我喝醉了——嗝——凯尔，我真的醉了，我不知道自己还能不能硬起来。”

“这没问题。呃，我是说，这问题不大。”

约翰转过脸来，正对着他的视线望着他。凯尔就和他那么四目相对了好一会儿，约翰才缓缓收回手，又坐回自己原来坐着的位子（也就是凯尔的胯上），犹豫了一下：“我……没问题。”随后又立刻恢复了那副得意忘形的醉醺醺神情。

凯尔拉了拉他的手，放到嘴边亲了一下。

事情依旧按着原本的计划走着。

他们可以——但没必要把时间过多地花在冗长的接吻和互相抚摸上，毕竟他们其中一个已经硬得不行，而另外一个的脑子可能已经焦了，身体则飘到了外太空去，像是云朵一样浮着。因此胡乱，湿润而又响的几个吻，和在彼此身上一阵毫无章法的摸索与解衣宽带之后，约翰直接滑到了床铺的最底端，解开凯尔下半身上最后的衣服与格挡，然后猛地——又打了个酒嗝。

“操。”他下意识捂住自己的嘴，回头看了一眼那个摄像机，盯着它，似乎是在质问那没有生命的东西有没有录下刚才的一幕。而凯尔则哈哈大笑起来，他笑个不停，然后一把捋过约翰的头，示意他别看了。

“专注，约翰，专注。”

“我就说这不是个好主意，我喝太多了。”

“你不会吐出来吧？”

约翰瞪了他一眼，瞪得凯尔不自主地就想举手投降表示自己刚什么也没问。但是那个金发的脑袋还是下去了，他翻出床边包里的润滑剂，挤了一点在手上：“你要替我来还是我自己来？”

“我都行。”

约翰冷静思考了一下，决定这种事还是交给凯尔。于是他把润滑剂塞进他的手里，自己配合地向后一倒，抬起腿来，分得老开。凯尔倒是很冷静沉着，他表现得比一个专业艳星还有镜头感，每一个动作都像事先演练好的——约翰简直想嘲笑他了。但是就在他能开口之前，对方先用站着液体的手指探进了他的身后，逼得约翰发出“唔嗯”的一声闷哼。

“我以为你又要打嗝呢。”

约翰看起来像是想跳起来杀人了。

凯尔只是笑，他一只手推着床尾的床板，一只手耐心地在金发男孩入口的地方工作着，同时那个摄像机红色的光一直在不停地闪，他低下头吻了吻斯通斯湿漉漉的额头和鼻尖，立刻被对方一把抓住后颈拉下来深吻，他们俩吻得又乱又热又湿，约翰的腿都不由自主地收紧了好几次。直到他俩都觉得差不多可以，否则就要坏事之时，凯尔才把自己粘腻的手指从入口的地方抽回来，顺手抹在了约翰的大腿上。

“你……”对方的声音听起来更暴躁了。

“放轻松，放轻松。”

大腿那一块儿被润滑液（或许还有自己的体液）给弄得凉了一片，但是约翰还是撑着身子爬了起来，回到最开始的那个姿势，扶着凯尔抬起来让他抓的手和那根性器缓缓地往下坐。这过程爽得要死——他能感觉到自己的内壁是如何被撑开，而撑开的过程有一种难以言说的钝痛，让他在疼到要晕过去的同时不能自拔地爽。最终坐到底了之后，他停下身子，大口地喘起气来，头往后下意识地甩去，简直像画里的什么姿势或者动作一样。然后被凯尔好笑地拍了一下屁股，随后又习惯性的捏了一下，准确地说是多捏了几下。他真的喜欢约翰屁股的手感。

“你真是爱演，是吧？”约翰一边因为适应撑大的身体，一边因为某人与平时相比完全不太寻常的举动而皱起眉，喘着气讽问道，收获的是一句：“专注工作，Johnny boy。”

约翰一边哼着一边摆起腰来，但说实话，他还挺喜欢凯尔这副样子的——这副全然不同的样子。宛如一个超现实戏剧里的演员，对观众的存在格外的有意识。而约翰本人，他想忘掉那个摄像头，但又忍不住开始想象自己在那里面看起来的样子。床被他们俩晃得巨响，床头砰砰地撞墙，听着这个声音，约翰更兴奋了，他放纵地大叫起来，双手握着凯尔抬起来的手，一边用（完全没必要）的力气夸张地晃着腰和床，发出人类性爱史上可能是最大的声音，在变形扭曲了的床铺摇晃声，凯尔的喘息声，床头柜的水杯被震得嗡嗡作响和约翰本人的尖叫声中，他俩同时达到了高潮——约翰到那时也没硬起来，但管它呢，他知道自己爽到了，可能比射了一百次还要爽。他抽出自己的身体的时候，精液还在顺着他的大腿滑落，他在床边踉跄了一下，就迷迷糊糊地扑到那张不知道为什么还没散架的破床上去，半梦半醒地睡着了。

但他其实没睡着，因为他听见凯尔爬起来去洗了个澡。他也想去，但是他又累又醉又困，爬不起来了。直到后面，某个浑身带着干净的温热水气的男人走回床边，低下头来吻他时，他才发出了几声满意的哼哼。

“我也要洗澡。”他迷糊着说道，“浴室在哪儿？”

“就在进门的地方。”凯尔一边说着一边坐到床上。

“我走不动了。”他说道。

“快点起来。”

约翰又疯狂地摇了摇头，然后往被子里钻了进去。

过了一会儿，凯尔的头又低了下来。就在约翰等待一个落在耳朵上的吻时，却听到了不一样的东西：

“说到这个……刚才我去查看了一下那个摄像机。”他轻声说道，约翰的心里闪过一丝奇妙的预感，这预感甚至能让他马上清醒。

“它根本没开。红灯一直闪是因为它在发送充电提示。”凯尔的声音里笑意都压不住了，所以他根本没压，而是尖笑着倒在了床上，约翰猛地爬起来，瞪着那个无辜的摄像机，然后又瞪了瞪正笑得人形都没了的凯尔。最后也忍不住，捂着脸笑了起来。

“天啊。”他捋了一把自己的头发，“这是我这辈子干过最蠢的事情。”

“恕不同意。”

斯通斯想去踹他，然而凯尔已经提前滚到床的另一边去了。然后他才放下手，望着还有点晕乎的约翰：“别觉得遗憾嘛。”

“我没有。”

“我们随时可以在家里搞这种事的。”

约翰低下头盯着他，两个人就这么互望了好久——凯尔的嘴角还带着莫名其妙的笑意。直到约翰抓起床边自己的T恤，扔到凯尔的脸上。

“我去洗澡了。”

“一路顺风。”

约翰一边笑一边走向浴室，关上门之前，思考了一下凯尔的提议。


End file.
